Behind Their End
by BM.Real.X7
Summary: He had been treated like dirt before yet she gained his trust. He would do anything for her, just to show how much he adored her, but soon enough it was over- it was to late to save their love. OneXShot SongFic-ish


**Behind Their End**

_One-Shot/Song-Fic_

_Chris Jericho/Mickie James_

_-o-_

_He had been treated like dirt before yet she gained his trust. He would do anything for her, just to show how much he adored her, but soon enough it was over- it was to late to save their love. _

_-o-_

_The characters are not wrestlers. They are not in the WWE. And yeah._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

"_There is beauty in the breakdown" _

_-Let go by Imogen Leap_

_-o-_

He ran, because he had no other desire. It was all he wanted to do, run, run far away and _forget_. Forget what she had done. Forget what they had said. Forget what had happened. Because that's what life expected him to do. Forget, simply forget and wait for it to happen again.

_Seven Months Ago._

She watched as his hand once again reached inside the side pocket on his jacket. This time, to her amusement, he took out a lighter. She watched him light up the cigarette he had in his mouth casually as she tapped her pencil on the table softly. Running her hand through her hair she bit her lip just as he blew out a cloud of smoke. _Gross. _She thought as she tilted her head while crossing her legs.

She sighed heavily not daring to blink, she couldn't afford missing a second of this new found habit- so her friend would call it. She disagreed though, this wasn't a habit, it was just innocent observations. Observations needed to finish her homework. _Of course Mickie, because stalking a guy will give you an 'A' on this assignment._ She thought as she focused her eyes on the paper in front of her.

"Meet Someone New." she read the title out loud before biting her lip once again. So technically she was doing her homework completely wrong- but what did the teacher expect? For her to just go up to someone randomly and start asking him all these question- or to actually talk to the parson for hours until she could answer the questions by herself.

People would think she was weird aside from the bigger problem being there was _no one _new to meet. In a small town like Port Angeles you pretty much know everybody. So that's why she was sitting in _Kate's Café's _only table next to the only window that allowed her to observe the interesting guy standing near a trashcan smoking a cigarette across the street.

Chris Jericho was his name- so she heard. He was the new kid in town, if you could call him kid. She didn't know his age but from what she could see he had to be around the age of nineteen. Him being a new 'kid' made her homework so much easier. From what she heard, he had only moved here a week ago and no one seemed to know anything about him. Not even his name, they just made assumptions from what one man had once called him. So her basic plan was simple. She would observe Chris until she could answer every question in that page.

Mickie James was known for one thing; the ability of being able to _read_ people. She could simply watch their actions, expressions or gestures to know their life story. It was a gift she was very thankful for, not to mention a gift that came in handy when she felt like being lazy.

Chuckling to herself Mickie stretched her arms as she lifted her head up to once again 'stare' at her _homework. _However to her surprise her eyes never found him. Instead, she found herself staring at the lonely trashcan across the street. She gazed dumbfound out the window as she tried to recall how long she had her eyes on the paper. Must have been long seeing how there was no sign of Chris anywhere.

_Fuck. _She cursed mentally as she bang her head on the table. Her head laid on the table as she bit her lip while trying to figure out exactly what she was going to do next- until she smelled that aroma.

An aroma she hadn't smelled before. It was a mixture of three things actually. For one, she could clearly smell axe. The guys from town had a clear obsession with axe, apparently the new 'thing' around here is wearing a bottle of axe every day. Thankfully though, she could also smell honey. Sweet honey that was making her actually _like _axe. Lastly she could smell that similar weeknight party smell; tobacco.

Mickie couldn't help but gulping as she lifted her head. She sniffed letting the aroma run through her nose. It had something unique, something that made the blood in her veins burn. She sat quietly as she waited for what she knew was going to happen. What she knew only happened to people with bad luck.

"Its actually Christopher" she didn't know what had actually surprised her, his deep voice or what his deep voice _did to her_. "Only my sister calls me Chris." For a second she wished she had just imagined everything. She wished that her mind had played a trick on her and that in all reality she had never heard his voice. However, once she turned around to face him, the only thing she wished for was the self control to help her from wrapping her arms around him.

"May I know the name of my personal stalker?"

-o-

_Six Months Ago_

"Christopher" She whispered his name as he pressed his body closer to her. She was backed up against the wall. Her hands were on his chest trying hard to push him back as he had both his hands pressed against the wall trying to get closer to her.

"Your wrong" he whispered looking directly at her eyes. "Completely wrong."

"I'm not" she said feeling her knees weaken by the second. "I know how I feel"

"You feel nothing!" he snapped as he leaned his forehead against hers while he slowly closed his eyes. They stood like that for a moment, both letting the silence take over. It wasn't until he opened his eyes that Mickie decided to talk.

"I do feel, Chris" she whispered as she looked straight into his blue eyes. They didn't look like the clear sky any longer. Instead, his eyes were like the ocean; dark, cold, and lonely. "I feel for you." she spoke no louder then before. The tears in her eyes were already escaping and running down her cheeks as Chris' had his eyes closed once again.

"No" he shook his head slightly seeing how their foreheads were still touching. "No" Chris opened his eyes which only made Mickie feel so miserable. He looked so broken- so damaged. "No" Chris kept shaking his head as he repeated that same word over and over, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Yes" she whispered which only got him to shake his head even more- but this time, as he slowly shook his head he got closer to her. His dried _lips_ were getting closer to her watery lips and before Mickie could react, he had kissed her. A soft gentle kiss that reminded her of the innocence of a kid. He moved back very little as he kept his eyes on her lips and before either one of them knew it, they were wrapt in each others arms sharing the most passionate kiss they could ever dream of.

A kiss that marked the beginning of _something. _

-o-

_Five Months Ago._

The excitement reflecting on her friends face could only make Mickie's smile grow bigger then it was. Her stomach couldn't help but feeling those usual and oh so common butterflies as her heart beat quickened and her blush got bigger.

Today was the day she had decided to let her friends know about her relationship with Christopher Jericho. Of course, her friends weren't stupid so they had suspected a little something happening since they read over Mickie's assignment. They had been shocked to see she decided on doing it on…him.

That guy nobody talk to because he was, well, scary. At least scary _looking. _

Mickie knew better though. It's been two months since she had met- properly met- Christopher, and she couldn't be happier. Sure, at first he only hanged out with her to bust up his ego a little- not to mention she had begged for him to allow her to do her homework on him. However, before either knew it they had become friends.

He would give her rides every once in a while and they would get together to either eat breakfast or dinner. She had also had the pleasure of meeting his sister. Claire. The name its self was adorable, so one could only imagine how beautiful, cute and perfect she was with her short curly blonde hair and her fare skin. Those blue eyes, that just like her brother showed a perfect reflection of the crystal-like sky.

Mickie had fallen instantly in Claire's charms. Her baby talk and the fact that everyone once in a while she would remind her brother how much she loved him. Her polite way of telling you how bad or sad you looked- Claire, for Mickie, was just the cutest doll she had ever seen.

Once, Claire had confessed that she barely got to see many people. In fact, for the past month she had only seen her preschool teacher, her five classmates, Mickie and her brother, Chris. She had questioned Christopher about it, but he had simply said his sister was exaggerating. When one night Mickie dared to ask about their parents, Christopher had snapped and kicked her out of the house within minutes.

Seeing how Mickie had seen the hurt and pain in Christopher's eyes that night, she forgot about the incident fast. Then, when she saw him the next day, both simply acted like that night never happened. She didn't care, as long as Chris still talked to her…

Chris. She only referred to him like that in her mind. She never dared to say it aloud. Claire was the only one allowed to call him that. She had asked him once why he only allowed Claire to use that nickname. His answer had stabbed a knife right through Mickie's heart. _'Only people I trust can call me that. So only Claire.'_

That answer had hurt so much and was very painful and hard to forget- but she couldn't forget. Because thanks to those words, she had the guts to tell him how she felt. _"I like you Christopher! I want you to trust me!" _Of course, him being the guy he is didn't take that outburst too good. They argued, yelled and even pushed each other before Christopher had kissed her.

It wasn't her first kiss just like she knew this wasn't his first, but it wasn't definitely the first kiss that had made her feel so… alive. The way their lips moved together and the warmth she felt coming from his body. It was like at the moment, he only mattered and for a moment, for a tiny moment, she even thought she loved him.

"_This can't happen…" _Christopher had whispered while their mouths had only been inches apart. She had even felt his breath. _"Not again" _That's the first time Mickie understood. She understood that sad expression he would usually have- she understood why he had so much trouble trusting someone.

He had been hurt before. Deeply hurt and the scars were clearly still there.

"So, does he really beat up his daughter?" Maria, one of her friends asked interrupting her thoughts.

"He doesn't have a daughter." Mickie let out a heavy sigh wondering how rumours like those even started. "He has a sister though." she smiled brightly "and no. He does not beat her" she added quickly.

"He is a total hottie. But I heard he does drugs" Again, Mickie could not believe people actually started these rumours. She gave Candice, another of her friends- and the one that had asked the previous question- a small smile before shaking her head.

"He doesn't do drugs" She knew Christopher hated all that stuff- yes, he was fond of cigarettes but not drugs. Even though she reminded him that they were pretty much the same thing, he always said that cigarettes were simple 'pain killers' while drugs were 'life killers'. She disagreed.

"Has he asked for…" Kelly, the girl she was only friends with because she was very close to Candice, spoke up before pausing to think over her words. "I mean, have you and him…" she trailed off feeling a little awkward.

"No"

"No?" Candice asked only so Mickie could elaborate.

"No he hasn't asked for sex. No we haven't had sex"

"He is a keeper" Maria mumbled giving Mickie a hug. "You have to let me meet him" she mumbled as Mickie smiled already thinking of how many interrogation questions Maria would come up with.

"You will love him. Trust me"

-o-

_Four Months Ago_

"Chris! Mousy got ouwee!" Claire Jericho exclaimed from the kitchen as she kept chewing on her cookie. Her eyes were locked on Mickie who was biting her lip as she grabbed her left thumb with her right hand. "Red!" Claire yelled as she saw the small amount of blood on the counter.

"Come here Claire" Chris said as he entered the kitchen. He picked Claire up before taking her to the living room where he left her watching a show called 'Wonder pets'. He rushed to the bathroom grabbing a first aid kit before making his way back to the kitchen. "Are you okay?"

Mickie shook her head as Christopher took her hand and started wiping the blood away. She was still biting her lips while she tried to hold back a few tears.

"What happened?" He asked as soon as he was able to see the cut in Mickie's thumb. Mickie staid silent for a while as Christopher took care of her injury. He wiped all the blood away and then he disinfected it. It wasn't until he started wrapping a cloth around her thumb that Mickie decided to speak.

"I was trying to cut open that watermelon" She pointed towards the fruit with her right hand. "I got distracted and accidentally cut my thumb" She bit her lip once again as he tied a little knot with the cloth, making sure it wouldn't come off.

"Deep cut" he mused. "I think you should go see a doctor for it, maybe you need stitches"

"On my thumb?" she question arching her eyebrow.

"Yup" He said popping his 'p'. Mickie rolled her eyes before reaching out for a kitchen cloth. Christopher, however, had managed to grab the cloth before she had. He smirked as he bent down to give her a soft kiss on her temple.

"Mousy! Dora explo-a!"

"Ill clean this mess up. You go make Claire happy, _mousy_" With a wink, Christopher bent down once again but this time to catch her lips. The kiss was short but it still made Mickie feel like she was levitating. When the kiss ended her right hand reached out to touch his chest and she was more then surprise to feel his _bare _chest. She looked down, feeling rather stupid because she hadn't noticed before.

"I was wondering when you would notice my abs" Her mouth nearly fell open as he said those words. Not trusting her control, she refused to look any lower then his chest. With all the self control she could manage to have, she lifted her head back up to look at his crystal blue eyes.

"Why are you shirtless?" She asked before once again biting her lips while her cheeks started blushing in different shades of red.

"I was about to take a shower"

"Oh" she mused before rolling her eyes "Uhm, I'll go see what Claire wants" she mumbled as she walked out of the kitchen before hearing him chuckle.

"Boots! Boots!" Claire exclaimed while clapping her hands. Mickie grinned as she sat down next to her on the only couch. She didn't even pay attention to the episode Claire seemed to be enjoying quite a lot. Her mind was focused only on that kiss she had shared with Chris just recently- that kiss and that _moment_. Abs. He had abs- well she hadn't seen them, but he did say he had abs. Oh god, if she ever saw those abs… she might end up attacking him.

_I'm such a pervert. _She thought to herself before sighing dreamily. She blamed this all on Christopher. That boy had no idea how he made her feel.

-o-

_Three Months Ago_

Mickie sighed heavily as she tapped her pencil on her desk. The clock was not ticking any faster, and it was annoying her. It was always the last period of the day that made her feel so bored- maybe because the class she had was science. She hated science with a burning passion. It was unfortunate that she was forced to take it, but what made things worse was the fact that the only class available was at the end of the day.

Meaning, that she would be to busy thinking about what she would do after school instead of paying attention. If she didn't pass this class, she would have to take it again- and oh she did _not_ want that.

She had already planned out what she would be doing right after school. Go to her locker, get her books, run to the parking lot, drive home, eat, sleep and then wake up at eight thirty to go pick up Christopher and Claire from the train station.

They had gone to visit their grandparents for the week and Mickie had never felt so alone. Sure, she had her friends and family, but recently she had spend so much time with both Christopher and Claire that being away from them for one week made everything seem so weird. She missed them terribly. Especially Christopher.

For a whole week she had to survive without his kisses or his cocky comments. Without his sarcasm or ever changing attitude. Or simply without his bright smile and never ending crystal blue eyes.

Yeah. She seemed obsessed. Heck, if Christopher was a drug, she would probably already be addicted. He just had that affect on her…

"The essay is due on Tuesday. Don't forget" Mr. Conwell reminded the class as he closed his text book. "You are dismissed"

_Yes! _Mickie mentally yelled noticing that the teacher was letting them leave ten minutes earlier. She grabbed all her books and binders before stuffing them in her backpack. She heard a couple of 'see you later' and 'bye' addressed towards her as some of her friends passed by her. Within a minute, she had packed everything and was heading towards her locker.

Mickie didn't take long in her locker, if it wasn't for Maria, she would have actually taken less then the five minutes she took. Maria had asked her about her relationship and of course her well being. Mickie smiled brightly through the whole conversation. She noticed how Maria seemed to be looking at her with such awe, mostly because she believed she was in love with Christopher.

"Randy is waiting for me, I'll see you later" where her friends last word before she disappeared pass a bunch of kids in the hallway. Mickie didn't think twice before bolting out the school while she listened to a recently downloaded song from her ipod.

It wasn't until she reached the parking lot that she heard someone call her name. She took of her headphones and turned around to see an old acquaintance of hers make his way towards her. "Micks!" he exclaimed as he finally caught up.

"Hey John. How can I help you?" she asked eager to leave and continue with her well planned plan.

"Hey. I just…" he hesitated "I was just wondering how you were"

Oh.

"I mean, I haven't seen you around in a while. Actually its been…"

Mickie stopped listening. She was confused, really confused. The last time she ever talked to John was in grade nine, because they needed to do a project. Apart from that, they had never spoken to each other. However, here he was acting like they were friends. Mickie was definitely confused. Nothing really made sense right now- and did he call her Micks? What was that, a nickname?

"Uhm John" she spoke up interrupting him from his rambling. "I am in a hurry…" she said almost casually as she pulled out her car keys.

"Oh, sorry." He didn't really seem sorry- heck he was starting to annoy Mickie. She even started to feel a little uncomfortable. "I guess ill see you around" he said not even looking at her anymore. Before Mickie could manage to say anything John had already left. Ignoring the confusing she still felt she dropped her back in the passenger seat before making her way to the drivers seat. She drove home happily, already dreaming of Christopher's lips on hers. It was better then thinking of John Cena's weird behaviour anyways.

-o-

_Two Months Ago_

"It was two years before I met you- exactly two years" he told her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They were walking around a park, and it was in fact getting a little windy. He had felt Mickie's hand -that had been intertwined with his- shiver a little. Maybe it wasn't the best day to tell her the story…

"Before you moved?"

"Yeah" Chris smiled brightly as Mickie bit her lip. It was her habit, and he loved it. "My parents, they met a couple through a business and they invited them over for dinner" He waited for Mickie to do anything that could mean she wanted him to continue. She nodded. "Turns out, they had a daughter"

The wind picked up making Mickie's hair move around wildly. They both waited for the wind so stop as they laughed quietly. "Her name is Trish" he announced once they had decided to sit on one of the bench's in the park seeing how the wind kept getting stronger. "I fell for her as soon as she smiled" he admitted feeling rather pathetic.

He debated whether he should explain how perfect he thought she was. He decided against it seeing how Mickie might feel a little awkward, not to mention that information was irrelevant. "She… hypnotized me, in a way" he mumbled "She was two years older and she had me chasing her around like a lost puppy. I loved her" Chris wanted to punch himself as soon as he felt those words leave his mouth. _Stupid_ he thought before clearing his throat.

"_I thought_, I loved her" he corrected himself waiting for Mickie to say something. She had tensed up a little but she seemed to be relaxing. Her eyes were on the sky as they finally reached a bench. Before sitting down she looked at him, smiled, and asked him to continue.

He felt relief before opening his mouth again. "The thing was, Trish made me believe she loved me. So I thought I loved her… and I thought our love was really strong, and so did my parents" Chris took a deep breath in before sighing. This was the hard part.

He felt Mickie squeeze his hand before she mumbled something about him not needing to tell her. He shook his head fast before continuing. "They, they are assholes" he stated. "My dad and Trish's father had planned everything out… they wanted me and Trish to get married so their business could work better and I don't know what other crap. They were using us- no, they were using _me_." He stiffened as the memory flashed through his mind.

"Trish knew all about it. She knew their plans and everything… and she didn't care. She was okay with it because she was cheating on me" He felt Mickie's hand on his shoulder as he closed his eyes. The memory still hurt… after all these years it still hurt.

"She never cared about me. All she cared about was the money my parents had promised her. When I found out, I confronted them- and you want to know what they told me?" Chris spoke fighting the tears that were treating to come out. Mickie felt the urge to hug him or to do anything… but at the same time she felt like this was something Christopher had to go through. He had to get over it and talking about it helped.

"They told me I was being selfish. That I was only thinking about myself and not the outcomes my relationship with Trish could bring. Like the money they would get out of the business they were in. I got mad" Chris paused making sure it was all right for him to continue the story. Mickie nodded once again. "I got really mad and I told them off and then, we somehow started arguing about Claire"

Chris saw Mickie smile as soon as he mentioned his sisters name. He knew how much she cared about Claire. Heck, he even thought Mickie saw her as her daughter. It was rather sweet. "I told them how they were bad influences and how they didn't even care about her-which was true. They never cared about her." Mickie nodded for the third time, allowing Chris to continue. "Five months after that, we had a trial for Claire's custody." Chris smiled to himself remembering how special that day had been.

"I was twenty and I had a great record, unlike my father who had been charged with assault and other crap. So I easily won the trial."

"Wait" Mickie randomly said as she put both her hands on Chris' cheeks. "How old are you anyways?" Chris couldn't help but to laugh as she asked that. It surprised him how long it took for her to ask him that common question. He was actually pretty sure he had told her before too, but knowing how Mickie was, she probably forgot.

"Twenty-two" He said before grabbing both her hands and kissing both her palms. "My birthday is two months from now"

"Oh" Mickie mused. "Carry on"

Chris chuckled slightly "That's pretty much it" he informed her as he pulled her closer to him.

"So, after you won the trial, you came here?"

"No. I had to stay for a month or two because I really didn't know what to do" Chris smiled. "Then, a friend who lived here called me and told me he would be moving. He knew about everything so he asked if I wanted to move here and start over with Claire."

"I see" Mickie whispered before smiling. "I'm glad you told me Christopher. Thank you" She spoke those words sincerely that it made Chris smile. At that moment, he couldn't help but feel so lucky. Lucky to have a girl like Mickie besides him that seemed to actually understand him. She was the first person he ever told the complete story of what had changed his life for ever. To be honest, he never thought he would trust anyone that much, to let them know that deep dark secret he kept.

"Christopher. Lets go get some hot chocolate! I'm freezing!" Mickie exclaimed getting up from the bench. Chris grinned as he stood up as well and then he noticed something. He trusted Mickie. He trusted her even more then he had ever trusted his parents.

"Chris" he said casually as he grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards a coffee shop. "Christopher is too long, you can call me Chris"

-o-

_One Month Ago_

Mickie felt her heart beat uncontrollably as Chris' lips touched her neck again.

She was officially, alive. Living to the max- or probably dead. That would be no surprise to her, but it would be kind of humiliating._ Mickie James, died because Chris Jericho was so freaking hot when he kissed her neck. _Yeah that would make a great headline.

"What are you thinking?" Chris asked her as ran his hands up and down her thighs. He gave her a cocky smile before pushing away the hair she had covering her eyes.

"What if Claire wakes up?" Mickie asked not really knowing where the question came from. She hadn't even been thinking about Claire- but even so it was a good question. Mickie looked at Chris as she bit her lip before he started laughing. "What?" she asked a little annoyed.

"I'm trying to get you to moan and all your thinking about is Claire? I think I'm getting jealous of my own sister." Mickie instantly blushed upon hearing those words. He was trying to get her to _moan… _oh gosh, and she was trying not to seeing how she thought it would sound completely ridiculous and it would embarrass the hell out of her.

"I-uh-uhm" Startled, Mickie tried standing up from Chris' lap but he wouldn't let her. Chris was currently sitting on a chair in the living room as Mickie sat on top of him. His legs were between hers while he had both his hand on her thighs and Mickie's hands were around Chris' neck. They still had all their clothes on, but it was a very intimate moment.

"Claire is a heavy sleeper, she will be fine" Chris whispered as his lips found Mickie's cheek. He moved his right hand away from her thigh and placed it on her back before he pushed her towards him.

They locked lips quickly. Mickie was the one to deepen the kiss as Chris' other hand made its way to her neck. She had been pulling his hair softly as she tried pressing her body closer to his, just like he did the same. They both pulled away when they felt the need of breathing but as soon as they took a couple of breathes in and out, they were back to making out.

It wasn't until ten minutes later that they stopped and decided to simply look into each others eyes. For about twenty minutes, that's all they did. Look at each other. Sure once in a while one of them would say something and they would make small conversation. However most of the time it was silent. Not an awkward or uncomfortable silence though. It was the perfect silence. Silence that made them just keep realizing how perfect they were.

"I like your eyes, you know that right?" Chris casually mentioned as he played with Mickie's hair. "They mean a lot"

"Really?" Mickie asked with disbelief. "My eyes are brown and lame, unlike your crystal blue sky-like eyes" she told him feeling a small blush reach her cheeks.

"Your eyes are not lame" he stated ignoring everything Mickie said about his eyes. "Your eyes are exotic, honest and loyal" he whispered. "They are perfect"

"I think you just made my heart stop" Both Chris and Mickie laughed at her last words. It wasn't a joke, but it was something that made both of them so happy, they had to laugh to show their joy.

After their laughs faded, Chris started to trace every feature in her face just like Mickie did the same. At one point, when they were both tracing each others lips, they stopped in unison, and without a second thought, they both spoke out three words that made both their hearts stop.

"_I love you"_

Neither knew what to say after that. It felt so wonderful and scary at the same time- it was actually making both of them very nervous, but then as they looked deeply into each others eyes they both realized something and they laughed.

-o-

_Thirty Minutes Ago_

Finally. She was finally graduating. Which meant, she would be spending time with him. Chris couldn't be any happier.

He had been waiting for this day since she mentioned it. For two special reasons actually. One, of course was, because she was graduating meaning school would no longer get in the way of their time together and the second reason was that it was his birthday.

She didn't know that, but as soon as he would hug her and tell her how proud he was of her, he would mention it. Then she would freak out and give him over a billion kisses saying sorry because she didn't know. Maybe, he had planned this little trick, but whatever. It didn't matter as long as he got kisses from Mickie.

Chris was currently walking down a hallway in Mickie's school looking for her. He was actually going to surprise her. Supposedly, he was suppose to be with Claire where all the other parents and guest were, waiting for the ceremony to start. But Claire got sick, so he had to leave her home with a babysitter. He was actually going to stay with Claire but she refused to let him miss 'mousies' grad.

So here he was walking around looking for his girl. Its been over ten minutes and he hasn't had any luck. _How hard could it be? _He thought already a little annoyed- that is until he caught sight of the red-head. As he walked towards her he tried to remember her name. He had only seen her twice after all, and he had barely managed to say her name because he would spend most his time saying 'Mickie'.

"Maria!" he yelled as soon as he remembered her name- he hoped that was her name. The redhead turned to face him, she looked confused before smiling.

"Hey Christopher" she greeted him with a hug before looking around. "Where is Mickie?" she asked giving Chris a questioning gaze.

"I was actually hoping you would tell me" Chris got a little worried as he saw Maria's reaction. Her face crossed from confusion to disbelief.

"Kelly told me Mickie was with a guy in the science room and I thought…" she trailed off as she started thinking over the conversation her and Kelly had. "That's weird" she mumbled as she crossed her arms.

Chris by this point, was a little disturbed- actually worried. Without thinking he asked Maria where the science room was. She answered quickly before her eyes widened. "Wait Christopher! Maybe you should just wait for her here" she yelled seeing how Chris was already half way down the hallway.

He walked fast- it almost seemed like he was running, until he found the room he was looking for. On the door, in big words, it had the word science carved in. That's all Chris noticed apart from the small amount of light coming from the bottom of the door. Chris grabbed the handle and pushed the door open slowly before scanning inside the room.

He felt his heart drop all the way to hell as his eyes found Mickie's body. Her body…laying on a table… as a guy laid on top of her… and they were… they were… "Unbelievable" he whispered, but apparently it was loud enough because the guy on top of her had parted away from Mickie before giving him a dirty glare.

"Dude, never heard off knocking" he said- or Chris thought he said. He wasn't really sure seeing how all his attention was on Mickie. Her eyes were wide and he mouth was trembling.

"Chris" she mouthed, but he didn't care. Not anymore- _no, this cant be happening! _With that last thought running through his mind, Chris turned around and left. He walked calmly to the first door he found before pushing it open. Once he was outside the school he started running.

His heart started beating faster as his mind kept flashing different memories. Memories of Trish and Mickie. It had happened again. This had all- he had been so stupid. _Fuck! _He had let his guard down. First Trish ran over his heart and now, he allowed Mickie to do the same.

He didn't understand why though. Why would she do this to him. After everything he had been through- after everything he told her. He trusted her. That was his biggest mistake- trusting once again. After all the self talk he had with himself, he had been stupid enough to trust her.

He never wanted to feel like this. Like the way he felt when he found out about Trish- and how she had been using him. He tried so hard- he was trying hard, being careful making sure he wouldn't fall for another trap. But yet, he had.

He should have never walked up to her that night when he caught her stalking him. He should have never allowed her to get so close to him. He should have never allowed his feelings for her to grow. He shouldn't have done so many things… but yet, he still didn't completely regret it. Because unlike Trish, he actually did love Mickie. He didn't think he loved her, he _did_ love her. And maybe that's why his heart hurt so much even though he wanted to believe it was because he was running so fast.

Step after step.

He ran, because he had no other desire. It was all he wanted to do, run, run far away and _forget_. Forget what she had done. Forget what they had said. Forget what had happened. Because that's what life expected him to do. Forget, simply forget and wait for it to happen again.

"_Its over now, Its to late to save our love" _

_-Space bound by Eminem_

-o-

_Fin._

_Thanks for reading! Sorry if any mistakes! _

_The song Space Bound by Eminem was the song that inspired me to write this. _

_Review?_

_Please?_

_:D?_

_-Maria_

_God Bless you All!_


End file.
